Captive heart
by AshHole7660
Summary: Hayley Clark escaped a life of servitude to live out a normal life in Domino City, where she makes friends with Yugi and the gang. Everything is going smoothly, but things can't be good forever, and poachers arrive to take back their property. Hayley must tap into her hidden power, and learn the secrets of her past, which could change the lives of her and her friends forever.
1. IMPORTANT CHARACTER INFO

So, this is something I started writing with my older sister and neighbor when we were like...11. Now that I have some writing experience, I'd like to come back to this idea, so here it is! But I will warn you; there are ALOT of OCs in this story! This is just a little...intro to the characters that are fictional, to keep from causing extreme confusion :) Also, I'll try to avoid spoilers.

**Hayley Clark**: Also named "Helana". The main OC in this fanfic, she originally comes from Egypt, where she was kept as a servant. She escapes, moves to Domino, and is befriended by Yugi and the Gang. She is also Duke's Love interest, and the feeling is mutual. *wink wink*

**Mackenzi, "Mac" Pierre**: A french transfer who paints, and is Bakura's lovely Girlfriend. Alot of people wonder how a geek like Bakura could get a girl like her.

**Lieutenant Major Poopsie: **(lmao, nice name huh?) This is their evil, jerk of a Gym teacher. He gives the students demeaning nick names, and is based off Major Goose, from hey arnold. His character is solely for comic relief.

**Granny Devlin: **Dukes mean spirited Grandmother who raised him from birth. She loathes him, his mother (her daughter who abandoned him after birth) and his father. This gives Duke a bit of a backstory

**Queen Cleo: **an ancient queen from Egypt, Atem's sister, who was wrongly executed and cursed those who wronged her.

Whew, thats it. On with the story already right? Anywho, ENJOY!


	2. Prologue

All she could do was run. Run fast, and run hard, before they discovered she wasn't there anymore. Her violet eyes scanned the hallway for guards, and when she saw it was clear, she began to sprint down the long corridor, the light shining from the crack in the stone door the most inviting thing she had ever seen in her life, or what she could remember of it.

Once outside, she met with two people, a brother and sister, who helped her into a disguise to escape. The brother lifted a small box and produced a locket from inside.

"This locket will help you find your true path." He said while fastening the clasp around her neck. She felt a pulse move through her body, as if the magic inside the locket was synching with her heartbeat.

"Seek out the ancient Pharaoh Atem, he may have some of the answers you are seeking." The sister said while ushering the girl into a helicopter. The girl called out to the sibblings as the helicopter rose in the air.

"what will this locket do?" The brother yelled back in response,

"You will find out in time!" The brother and sister shrunk smaller and smaller as the helicopter began flying to its destination.

"Looks like we are headed for Domino City." She said to herself as she looked out the window. "Time for my life to finally begin."


	3. The Domino Effect

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Joey yelled as he clumsily ran out the door to catch up with his friends, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Sleep in again joey?" Tea laughed, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. Joey nervously laughed while taking the toast out of his mouth.

"Yeah, my alarm never went off." Yugi smiled up at his tall friend.

"Where's Serenity?" He asked, noticing Joey's sister was not present. Joey shrugged.

"Iunno, she keeps leavin' super early before I'm awake."

"Oh, so you mean she gets up on time then?" Tea laughed. Joey shot her a dirty look, which made them laugh harder.

"So, you guys hear we are getting a new girl at school today?" A sudden voice startled the three from behind.

"Duke! Don't sneak up on us like dat!" Joey said, catching his breath. Duke laughed to himself, amused.

"Sorry dog breath, didn't mean to startle you.' He shot Joey a smug look and went back to his conversation. "But anyway, I guess theres this new girl at school who comes from Egypt." They all looked at Duke, puzzled looks on their faces.

"How did you know that Duke?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I have my ways." Duke Winked. Tea rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Seduce another student ambassador for information?" Duke smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? It's one of my many talents." He laughed to himself as Tea shook her head in Disapproval.

As they made their way into their class, they met up with their other friends Tristan, Bakura and Bakura's girlfriend Mac.

"Bonjiour everyone!" Mac said in her thick French accent while waving with one hand and twirling her purple curls in the other. Bakura, who was nose deep in his history book, silently waved without looking up. Tristan and joey were already off at two desks in the corner, talking about random odds and ends. Yugi looked to his friends and smiled.

"Duke says we have a new student here today, didn't you Duke?" He waited for an answer but received none. He turned to his friend, who seemed to be in a daze. "Hey Duke...? What are you staring..." He didn't finish his sentence. Yugi followed Duke's gaze to see a short, young blonde girl walking through the door, following the teacher, Ms. Jonker. She cleared her throat, signaling the class to quiet down. As the students made their way to their seats, Ms. Jonker said in her usual peppy voice.

"Everyone! This is Hayley Clark, she is brand new to Domino City, so I expect all of you to be as kind and welcoming as possible." She turned to Hayley with a kind smile on her face. "You can just take any open seat dear." Hayley nervously smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she made her way to an empty seat between Seto and Duke, who couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the definition of beauty. Large violet doe eyes, long, wild blonde hair with slight red tips, an hourglass figure, she had everything. Everyone noticed her beauty except Yugi, who was too occupied with his thought,

_I swear I've seen her before._

Ms. Jonker droned on about the american revolution, the way they set up the battlefield, and how the war was actually fought. Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of class/

"Remember to complete the chapter seven questions for tomorrow!" She smiled as the class stood to leave. Yugi joined his friends in conversation.

"She's so beautiful..." Duke gushed as they walked down the hall. "Like perfect." Tristan scoffed, giving a dirty look to duke.

"Don't you dare make her another Duke Devlin number." He said. Duke smiled.

"Nah, I couldn't do that to someone as perfect as her. She probably wouldn't be into me anyway." Everyone laughed until Yugi cut in.

"Did anyone else feel like she looked really familiar from somewhere?" He asked. Joey scratched his head, thinking.

"Now that ya mention it, yeah. She does look real familiar." Bakura spoke up next.

"You are absolutely right. She has to have been here before." The warning bell rang, signaling everyone it was time to go to their next class.

"I'll meet you guys at lunch. Until then I'm going to keep thinking." Yugi said, waving to his friends and entering his next class with Mac and Joey.

_But where have I seen her before?_


	4. Realization

Lunch came up quick. The gang sat in their usual spot and began to talk over the buzz of the cafeteria. Most of the conversation revolved about not wanting to go to P.E, everyone's least favorite class. They had some laughs about the teacher, Mr. Poopsie, and how crazy he was. But then the conversation grew serious.

"So, you make sense of your hunch yet Yugi?" Tea asked, bringing up the Hayley doppleganger issue again. Yugi shook his head.

"No, maybe we should ask her to eat lunch with us and get to know her. That might help out a bit." He smiled. Everyone agreed with him. "Do any of you see her around here?" Joey was the first to answer.

"She's over there talking to Kaiba and..." His face went from peaceful to angry in a split second. "Why is that jerk talkin' to Serenity? I'm gonna get her away from him!" Before anyone could protest, Joey was up and walking over to the trio.

"Why hello Serenity. Haven't seen ya all day." Joey was pretending to be calm, which wasn't working in his favor. He turned to Seto, fire in his eyes. "What are ya doin' talkin' to my sister Kaiba?" Seto laughed to himself and spat back.

"It's a free country Wheeler, and I happen to enjoy talking to Serenity. Regardless, I have somewhere I need to be, so see you Later Serenity, nice to meet you Hayley, and goodbye loser." Seto stalked away, his head held high. Serenity ignored her brother's outburst, and turned to Hayley.

"I'm sure you already know this, but this is is my older brother Joey." Hayley smiled and extended her hand.

"Oh yeah! You're in my first period. You have the friend who wouldn't stop staring at me." Joey laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"uhh...yea thats Duke." He laughed to himself again before continuing. "We was wonderin' if ya wanted ta sit wit us for lunch?" Hayley smiled ear to ear.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Hayley, Joey and Serenity made their way to where the gang was sitting. Joey looked at everyone, then motioned to Hayley.

"Ok, this is Tea, Tristan, Bakura, Mac, Yugi and of course Duke, who you already noticed." Hayley shook all their hands and sat at the open seat next to Duke. He could smell a faint scent of roses, which sent his stomach in knots.

"It's really nice to meet all of you! And nice dice, they're pretty wicked." She smiled as Duke bashfully looked down.

"Thanks..." He rubbed the back of his neck as Tristan began to laugh.

"Well, you are officially our new best friend. You actually got Duke to shut up." Everyone began to laugh except Duke, who gave Tristan a death stare.

"Oh come on, I just don't have much to say." He smiled at Hayley. "Whatever they tell you, don't believe them, I promise I don't bite...hard." He winked at her, making her cheeks turn a pale pink.

"Well...it looks like we may have been wrong about her being another Duke Devlin number..." Tristan whispered to Joey, who shook his head in agreement.

"Anywho," Yugi started, trying to avoid the oncoming argument that about to happen. "Tell us a little bit about yourself." He was hoping to get some information that would help him with his thought.

"Well...I don't really know what to say to be honest. My life isn't that interesting." She laughed quietly, taking a sip of her water. "I was adopted by a family in Egypt, but things were getting bad over there, so I was sent here to finish schooling. This is my first time in a public school to be honest." She looked at everyone, who seemed to be confused. She bit her lip. "What?"

"Well...nothing. How were things bad in Egypt?" Yugi asked. She shrugged.

"They just were..." Then she noticed something on Yugi, and in an attempt to change the subject, pointed to the object and brought it up. "Nice cards. You duel? So do I!" She pulled her deck out of her bag. "Can I see yours?" Everyone was surprised when she pulled out her cards. It's not often they run into a female duelist, other than Mai. Yugi passed his deck over to her.

"Sure! My grandpa owns a card shop, maybe you could come with us after school to check it out." He stated.

"I would love to." She said, thumbing though Yugi's cards. She stopped on one and her face lit up. "Oh! The dark magician girl! My favorite card." She smiled and handed it to Yugi. "Better take good care of that one." Yugi laughed and took the card and looked at it. Then looked up again.

"Hayley..." He started, at a loss of words. Hayley looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Yugi...what's wrong? Did I smudge something?" Bakura looked over at the card, then noticed the same thing Yugi did.

"Hayley...you look identical to the Dark Magician Girl." Just then, everyone was doing double takes between Hayley and the card.

"Oh my word...you do!" Tea said, her eyes wide with shock. Hayley looked down.

"I know...I've been told that before by many people. But I hope that doesn't freak you guys out." Tristan put a hand on her shoulder, a friendly smile on her face.

"Never. Just because you look like something, doesn't make you weird. Hell, Yugi is the spitting image of the great Pharaoh Atem, though he'd have to explain that one to you." Hayley inhaled deep, remembering the words from the sibblings.

_Seek out the ancient Pharaoh Atem. _

"Wait..." She said, staring into his large eyes. "You must be his reincarnation." The group looked at her as if she just blurted out a cure for cancer. Out of nervous habit, she kept talking. "It makes sense. You're a reincarnation of Atem, and you look just like him. The man I was speaking to before with Serenity, he is identical to Priest Seto. Are all of you tied together in some way with the past?" Joey, dumbstruck, opened his mouth.

"Well, I guess it would make sense that she would notice these things, seein' as she comes from Egypt an' all." Hayley narrowed her eyes at Yugi.

"Then you can help me with this!" She pulled out her locket, which was a large gold circle with an eye carved into it. Everyone stared at the object around her neck for a moment.

"That looks like..." Tea started, looking at Yugi.

"A millennium item..." He finished. "But thats not possible, there's only seven in existence. There can't be an eighth...Hayley where did you get this?" Hayley shrugged her shoulders.

"It was given to me by a friend before I left...they didn't tell me anything other than it will guide me..." She exhaled sharply, frustrated. Just then the bell rang, signaling lunch was over.

"Well hey, come with us after school. We'll do some research." Yugi said, smiling kindly at the new girl. "Until then...lets hope Mr. Poopsie isn't too hard on you next hour, it seems you have P.E with the rest of us." Joey sighed deeply as they all began to shuffle too the locker rooms to change.

"Get ready to die. Dis class is da pits." He said. Hayley Followed Serenity and Tea into the locker room, anticipating her next class, and hoping that the teacher wasn't as bad as he seemed.


	5. gym class blues

"Hayley, Tea and Serenity began changing into their P.E uniforms, somber looks on their faces. This made Hayley even more anxious. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Is he really that bad?" She asked in a worried tone. Tea and Serenity exchanged looks, unsure of what to say.

"Oui! Monsieur Poopsie is terrible!" Mac said from behind the girls, startling them. Mac said a silent apology as Hayley laughed to herself.

"His name is Mr. Poopsie? What the hell kind of name is that?" She laughed. Tea, Serenity and Mac all looked at Hayley, serious looks on their faces.

"His name may be funny, but he is no joke." Tea said, pulling up her gym shorts. "He was a lieutenant in the military, and we are like his troops."

"Also, he kind of hates everyone and everything, except humiliating and shaming everyone." Serenity added. "You'll understand when you hear roll call." Hayley nodded, staying quiet.

"Guys...we are a minute late." Mac said, hurrying towards the door. "Tea, Serenity and Hayley followed. When they got into the gym room everyone was standing in a group silently. At the head of the group was an older man, with a big, white, bushy mustache, thinning light brown hair, and a death glare plastered to his dark eyes.

"Thank you for showing up ladies. Drop and give me twenty." He looked directly at Hayley and added, "You're new, so I'll let this one slide. He picked up a piece of paper and put a mark on it. "Now. role call!" Everyone began to horizontally line up, so Hayley filled in a space between Serenity and Bakura.

"Pisol!" Mr. Poopsie shouted. Quickly joey yelled.

"Present!"

Sharky!"

"Present." Tristan said with an exhale.

Shorty!"

"Present." Yugi said, the usual optimism in his voice gone.

"Turtle!"

"Present." Tea said.

"Shy guy!" There was no reply. Poopsie scanned the crowd for Bakura, who had his nose in a book once again. Yugi nudged Bakura, who quickly said,

"Present." But Poopsie was having none of it.

"Drop and give me thirty, and that book." Bakura handed him the book, which he threw behind him. He went back to the role call while Bakura started his push ups. "Frenchy."

"Present." Mac said with her accent.

"Female Pistol!"

"Present." Serenity said quietly.

"Peanut Gallery."

"Here." Duke said, not paying attention. Poopsie seemed to get even more irritated.

"It's _PRESENT_. Join your friend in doing thirty push ups." Duke groaned and dropped to the ground.

"Rich boy."

"Present." Seto mumbled, even his spirit seeming broken. Hayley couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"You know, thats really rude. They have names for a reason." Some of the class gasped and looked at her in shock as Mr. Poopsie's face turned angrier than it already was.

"Excuse me? Did you just talk back to me?" He said through gritted teeth. Hayley stood her ground.

"I just don't understand the point in using such demeaning nicknames."

"You don't need to understand, Miss Attitude, what you need to do is drop down and give me forty." Hayley rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground as Mr. Poopsie began going over the agenda for the day.

"Today we will be running the whole hour! Yay!" He said in a sarcastic tone. Poopsie clapped his hands together as a signal to head outside and get started. There was a running course for them to follow. Hayley was in her own zone when Duke ran up next to her.

"It was pretty awesome how you stood up to Poopsie like that." He said with a smile. Hayley just shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't help it. Who does he think he is anyway?" Duke and Hayley laughed.

"Well it's definitely a new record, getting a nickname in the first five minutes in his class." He winked at her.

"Miss Attitude huh? I could get used to that." A whistle was heard in the distance, signaling everyone that it was a brief walking period. The group assembled, minus Serenity and Mac, who were up ahead, talking to Seto. Yugi took a deep breath, cooling down for a moment.

"So, Hayley, are you going to come with us after school? I think I know someone who can help figure out what that locket is." Tea looked at Yugi, smiling.

"Do you mean Yami? That's brilliant Yugi!" She said smiling. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, but not only mine. There is another way to tell if its a true millennium item or not." He looked at Bakura, who seemed spooked.

"But what if he goes beserk again?" Bakura said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Remember that special band we gave you? It should control his mind and keep him from going insane...and escaping." Hayley looked at everyone questioningly, but she was cut off by a whistle in the background, followed by Mr. Poopsies commanding voice.

"Everyone back to running, lousy slackers!" Some of the class groaned and picked up speed. Hayley finally asked,

"Okay, whats going on? Whats a Millennium item? Is it bad? Should I get rid of this locket?" Yugi shook his head.

"They are only bad if they get into the wrong hands."

"Or if they contain an evil spirit." Bakura cynically chimed in. "Mine is more of a curse than a blessing." Joey snorted to himself.

"Yeah, like da evil bastard hiding in yours!" He stated the obvious. Bakura shot daggers at Joey, who shrugged an apology.

"This is physical education! Not social hour! Twenty push ups! All of you!" Poopsie yelled from behind them. Hayley exhaled sharply and dropped to the ground, thinking to herself.

_This journey is going to kill me, if this gym teacher doesn't kill me first._


End file.
